


Mortality

by R1pYOu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Internal Conflict, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R1pYOu/pseuds/R1pYOu
Summary: A one-shot of Jaime's perspective during the Sack of King's Landing, and the death of the Mad King.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Mortality

Blood began to pool beneath him, bright crimson against the bitter iron of the Throne. 

Slowly the blood began to trickle down, soaking the thousand swords of Aegon fallen enemies with blood, until it dripped onto the pristine white stone of the Red Keeps marble floor.

The Mad King's breath grew shallow, weakening with every moment as he cawed at this own throat. The old king's nails scratched and cut through his very own flesh, as the clumps of blood formed in his throat. Jaime pushed his golden sword deeper and deeper, and a moment later, the Mad King was no more, a long and deep cut along his spine.

The bells of King's Landing tolled, as outside the battle raged. The young Kingsguard dropped his golden sword, his eyes fixed on the king he had sworn to protect.

He stared at the old and cruel man, his dark purple eyes staring back into his own, without seeing. He knew he should feel ashamed at the oath he had broken, joyous at the massacre he had stopped, but he didn’t feel anything.

A calmness descended upon him like a shroud. There was no pain, no fear, no doubt.

He raised his head, to look through the giant window in the shape of the seven-pointed star above the heavy entrance door. Usually, the sun would shine through it, bathing the white stone and golden ornaments in sunlight, the dragon skulls would glow, and even the dull metal of the Iron Throne would sparkle. 

But now there was no sun. The sky was filled with turbulent, dark clouds lit from within by lightning. All but the flashes of light was darkness. And suddenly, it was as though he could hear an evil, mocking laugh. He whirled around, but all he could see was the corpse of the dead tyrant.

_ "Take care of my family,"  _ he remembered the words of the now-dead prince. " _ When this battle's done I mean to call a council. Changes will be made. I meant to do it long ago, but... well, it does no good to speak of roads not taken. We shall talk when I return." _

_ The children,  _ Jaime remembered.  _ I have to get to them. _

Reality crashed over him like a tidal wave, threatening to drag him under.

He wanted to move, but his knees felt weak, the empty eyes of Aerys II seemingly mocking him, leering at him, eyes burning with cold flame. 

He pushed the corpse aside, the blood that stained his golden armor still warm. His knees gave way beneath him, as he sagged onto the metal throne, the corpse of the mad king tumbling down the dozen stairs. 

He could hear the screams ringing through the Red Keep, from Maegor's holdfast to the Black Cells. The screams of children.

_ I failed,  _ he knew.  _ It's over. _

He reached for his golden sword once more, raising the stained blade from the ground.

And so, the doors to the throne room swung open, revealing the new lord of House Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> Massive writer block/loss of interest on my main story, so I decided to start writing some one-shots to hopefully get back into the mood. Not my greatest work. I whipped it out in 30 minutes after all, but still, hope you liked it. Pretty dark, but what did you expect.


End file.
